charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
5.09 Familiar Grounds/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;5.09 Familiar Grounds An apartment. A young man with blond hair enters, holding a bag of groceries while talking to someone on the phone. He turns on the light and is greeted by a Rottweiler. He pets the dog and heads to the kitchen. Young Man: No, I will get on that first thing in the morning. (pauses) No, it won’t be a problem, sir. I will make sure it happens. Okay, good night. (The young man hangs up the phone and sighs. The dog sits down next to him. He pets him again.) Young Man: I really hate my job, Benji. I should quit. (The young man gets up and gives the dog some food. As the dog starts eating, the man heads back to the living room and lights a few candles on a dresser. He closes his eyes and whispers something while making symbols with his hands. Suddenly the dog points his ears and begins to growl. A warlock blinks into the room. She is a woman with dark skin, dressed in a red leather coat. The dog begins barking violently. The man turns around.) Young Man: Who are you? Warlock: Who do you think, Trevor? Trevor: Warlock, you are not welcome here. I blessed this house. Warlock: (smirks) Your blessings mean nothing to me. Trevor: Then how about this? (Trevor raises his hand and a short dart of light flies from his hand. The warlock avoids it with inhuman agility. She then leaps over the table and kicks him in the stomach. He crashes into the dresser and the candles fall. The warlock grabs him by the throat. The dog growls at her.) Trevor: What do you want with me? Warlock: You? What makes you think I am after you? Trevor: (confused) Then who? (The dog barks at the warlock and gets ready to attack. Trevor looks at it and realizes what is going on. The warlock smiles and retrieves an athame from her coat. The dog begins to charge at her. Trevor screams at it to stop, but it is too late. The dog leaps at the warlock, who swings the athame and stabs it. The dog falls on the floor squealing in pain.) Trevor: No, Benji! (The warlock lets go of Trevor and kneels down next to the dog. She grabs the athame and energy moves from the dog into her. She moans.) Warlock: (smiling) People always underestimate the power of a familiar. There is nothing quite like it. Trevor: (upset) Why? He was just an animal. Warlock: We both know he was much more than that. (While they talk, the fallen candles cause a small fire to start. The warlock notices and retrieves the athame before getting up.) Warlock: I’d kill you, but your powers are useless to me. Besides, you got bigger problems. (The warlock smiles and disappears in a blink. Trevor cradles his dog as the fire spreads. When he notices it, he quickly jumps up. The fire spreads and blocks the door. Trevor coughs as he is caught in the smoke and begins screaming for help.) Scene The street outside. The warlock appears in a blink and looks up. She sees the apartment on fire. Other people see it and start screaming and pointing. The warlock walks away with a smile. Unknown to her, Kit is observing her from a tree and hisses. Scene -Opening Credits- Halliwell Manor at morning. Paige is sleeping in bed. Someone kisses her on the lips and she wakes up. She looks up at Evan and smiles as they lie in bed together. Evan: Did you sleep okay? Paige: Great. You? Evan: Never better. I am glad this is what you decided. Paige: Well, it was by far the best option. (Paige leans in to kiss him. After a moment, a hand is placed on her shoulder and she turns around to look at Glen, who is lying on the other side of her.) Glen: I couldn’t agree more. (Paige kisses him as well and then lies back down with both guys at her side.) Paige: I can’t believe this is happening. Evan: Well, we figured it was unfair to make you choose. Glen: Right, we’re all adults here. We can share. It’s not like we’ve never done anything like this before, right? Or have you forgotten about Cancun? Paige: Oh, how could I forget? Evan: (curiously) Am I missing something? Glen: (smiling) Definitely. But we can show you. (Glen kisses Paige as Evan watches. Paige then turns to Evan and kisses him again. Finally, both guys look at each other and lean in closer to each other.) (The alarm starts buzzing and Paige’s eyes shoot open. A dream. She lets out an annoyed groan and slams the snoozer on her alarm before turning around.) Scene Halliwell Manor, a little while later. Paige and Phoebe are in the kitchen drinking coffee. They are standing by the counter. Phoebe: A sex dream? With both of them? (an amused smile appears on her lips.) How was it? Paige: It was definitely... interesting. But seriously, ever since Glen came back, they are both on my mind. I can't focus, they keep popping up at the same time and they are both great. How is a girl supposed to choose between that? Phoebe: Maybe a little less dream popping? Paige: (annoyed) Is that your professional advice? Phoebe: Well, sweetie, I wish I could help, but you are the one who needs to make the decision. Paige: You sound like Evan. Phoebe: He is right. You’re the one with mixed feelings. Paige: But before Glen showed up, my feelings were fine. I had not thought about him in forever, not until he suddenly showed up and practically declared his love. Phoebe: But you felt something? Paige: Of course. It’s Glen. He has always been there. Each time he would come back from one of his trips I’d hope this was the time he would stay. Phoebe: But how many times has he let you down? Paige: Too many to count. What am I supposed to do? Phoebe: Well, for one, cut back on the sex dreams, you need a clear mind. (At that moment, Piper and Leo enter the kitchen.) Leo: (frowning) Did someone say sex dreams? Paige: (embarrassed) No! Phoebe: Well, that is not entirely true. Paige is having some very kinky dreams about... Piper: Hush. (interrupts her and turns to Leo.) Sweetie, didn’t you have a Whitelighter meeting or something? Leo: (flustered) Right, right. I should go. (Leo quickly kisses Piper and orbs away. Phoebe laughs, though both her sisters look at her annoyed.) Phoebe: What? I was only kidding. I wouldn't actually tell him, his head would explode. Piper: Right. (turns to Paige.) Okay, spill. Paige: I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I need to choose between Evan and Glen. Maybe I could use some kind of spell to... Piper and Phoebe: (Simultaneously) No! Paige: Why not? Piper: Love and spells never work well together. We learned that the hard way. Besides, personal gain. Do you want another big boob fiasco? Paige: (after a moment of consideration.) No. Alright, no spells. Then what? Piper: Talk to them, find out how you really feel. (At that moment, Kit runs in and leaps on the counter, meowing loudly as it paces.) Phoebe: Kit? Piper: I have not seen that cat in ages. I thought she moved on. Paige: Wait, I know that cat. It used to hang out around my apartment shortly before I met you. (pauses) Something you want to tell me? Phoebe: Kit is not an ordinary cat. It’s a familiar, a sort-of guide to new witches. (She walks to Kit and pets her.) Hi, girl. (Phoebe gasps as she is pulled into a premonition. She sees an apartment, a man and a dog, as well as a woman. The dog attacks and is stabbed. A fire erupts and the woman leaves. As the premonition ends, Phoebe looks at the cat.) Piper: What did you see? Phoebe: I’m not sure. But I know how we can find out. Scene A hotel room. There is a knock on the door and Glen appears from the bathroom in just a towel. He opens the door and sees Paige. Glen: Paige. What a surprise. I was just in the shower. Paige: I can see that. (She moves past him and he closes the door.) We need to talk. Glen: Okay, sure. Paige: Can you get dressed first? Glen: Do I need to? (He smiles until he sees Paige’s frown.) Okay, it’s a serious talk. (A short time lapses and Glen re-enters the room fully dressed. Paige is sitting on his bed and gets up as he walks in.) Glen: So what did you want to talk about? Paige: Us. I mean, you. (pauses) This, whatever this is. Glen: Well, I thought I was pretty clear. I love you, Paige. I always have. I just want another shot. Paige: (sighs) Do you have any idea how unfair that is? To just swoop in whenever you like and expect me to be there? Glen: Paige, come on. You know what we have is special. We’ve known each other practically our entire lives. I know you better than anyone. Paige: You know the past me, but I changed. I am not the same girl I used to be. Not like Cancun or anything. Glen: (frowning smile) Why are you bringing up Cancun? Paige: (flustered) No reason, forget it. The point is, I'm a different person now, but you’re still the same. How do I know you’re not just going to leave again? Glen: I am not the same person, Paige. Or at least I trying to change, I am finally ready to build a life with you. Paige: Why now? (Glen walks over and pulls her in to kiss her. Paige wraps her hands around his neck and kisses him back. However, when they stumble toward the bed and Glen's hand sides down her back, she changes her mind and pushes him away.) Paige: No, I’m not going to do this. Glen: Why? Because of your boyfriend? Does he know about us? Paige: Yes, he knows. I did not want to keep secrets from him. Glen: So where is he? And why are you here? Paige: (hesitant) I don’t know. I need to leave. (Paige starts to leave and Glen runs after her, but stops as she disappears in a swirl of orbs. Annoyed, he slams his door shut.) Scene The hospital. Piper and Phoebe step out of the elevator and walk down the hall. Piper: Are you sure we should be doing this? Phoebe: I need to find out what is going on in my premonition. I called Darryl and he said there was a fire yesterday. A young man was admitted with second degree burns. (They stop at the counter and a nurse looks at them.) Phoebe: Hi, I am looking for Trevor Donnelly. Nurse: Are you family? Phoebe: (lies) Yes, we’re his cousins. His parents are out of town, so they called us. How is he? Nurse: Well, he has got some burns, but he was lucky in the end. Managed to get on the fire escape. His burns are treatable, so we should be able to fix most of the tissue. Phoebe: Oh, thank you. Can we see him now? Nurse: Sure, end of the hall. (Phoebe and Piper walk to the end of the hall and see a young man lying in a bed. He has a few burns on his face and some on his arm. He looks surprised when they enter.) Trevor: Do I know you? Phoebe: (closes the door) Not really. We’re here to help. Trevor: So you’re councilors or something? Piper: Not exactly. We’re witches, and we know what happened to you was not an accident. Trevor: (shocked) How? Phoebe: I saw it in a premonition. Trevor: That is a rare power. (pauses) Wait, are you the Charmed Ones? Piper: You know us? Trevor: Of course, you’re famous in the wiccan community. Phoebe: So Trevor, can you tell us what happened? Trevor: It was a warlock. She was powerful and fast. She easily overpowered me, as much as I hate to admit it. But the strange thing was that she was not after me. She was after Benji. Piper: Benji? Trevor: My dog, or my familiar more precisely. He has protected my family for generations. Piper: Why would a warlock go after a familiar? Phoebe: Well, familiars can sense neophyte witches and protect them. Warlocks could target them to make witches more vulnerable. Trevor: But she wasn’t interested in my powers. She just wanted Benji, she said people always underestimate their power. Piper: This is really weird. Trevor: Do you have a familiar? Phoebe: Yes, we have a cat, though she sort-of comes and goes. Trevor: Then you need to protect it. A familiar protecting the Charmed Ones has to be more powerful than one of the average witch. Phoebe: What about you? Are you going to be alright? Trevor: I think so. I will miss him, but I will be fine. Just stop that warlock bitch. Scene The hospital, ground floor. Paige enters through the main entrance and heads toward the elevator. She bumps into someone and sees it’s Ava Nicolae. Paige: Ava? Ava: Paige. What are you doing here? Paige: Uh, my sisters are here, witch business. (pauses) Have you talked to Evan? Ava: Of course, he is my brother. Paige: So how is he? Ava: That depends. Paige: On? Ava: On you. Look, I don’t know exactly what is going on between you, but whatever it is, you have two choices, either fix it or end it. (Ava wants to walk away, but Paige stops her.) Paige: What is that supposed to mean? Ava: It means that I don’t want my little brother to get hurt. Paige: Why would you think I’d hurt him? Ava: Aren’t you? Paige: (sighs) I don’t know. I don’t want to. He is not returning my calls. Ava: He is avoiding you. That is what he does. (pauses) Look, I don’t want to get involved, but I am protective toward him. We have not had an easy life, our dad walked out on us, our mother died, you know what happened with our aunt. Evan has been hurt a lot. Paige: What are you saying? Ava: I am saying that if you plan to break his heart, do it sooner rather than later. Before he gets too invested. (pauses) I need to go. (Ava walks away and leaves Paige standing there with a conflicted look.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Piper, Phoebe and Leo are in the attic. Piper is flipping through the Book of Shadows. Kit is sitting on the couch. Leo: So this warlock is specifically after familiars? Phoebe: To the point where she completely ignores the witch it is protecting. What is so interesting about familiars? They are just guides. Piper: There is nothing in the book we don’t already know. Don’t the Elders know anything? What was the meeting about? Leo: It was about young witches falling prey to the forces of evil. We did not see the connection before, but if their familiars are getting killed, it makes sense. Piper: (annoyed) Well, great help they are. (She sits down on the couch and looks at the cat.) If only we could ask Kit. Phoebe: (thinking) What if we could? Leo: Are you serious? Phoebe: Why not? We’ve seen animals beings transformed into humans and vice versa, so why not Kit? (At that moment, Paige enters the attic.) Paige: Hey guys. What is going on? Piper: Oh, nothing, we’re going to transform out cat into a human to interrogate her. Paige: (shrugs) Sounds like a typical Thursday evening. Let’s do it, anything to distract me from my own troubles. (After a short time lapse, Kit the cat is on the floor surrounded by a circle of candles. The sisters join hands over the circle and start chanting a spell.) Charmed Ones: Answers is what these sisters seek, possessed by one who cannot speak, to give voice to this familiar guide, grant this feline a human hide. (The sisters step back as white orbs begin to swirl around Kit. She meows as she begins to glow in white light and assumes a human form. When the light fades, a young naked woman with pale blond hair is kneeling on the floor. Piper quickly covers Leo’s eyes as Phoebe grabs a blanket to cover her.) Phoebe: Kit? Kit: Yes, it’s me. In a sense. (She looks at her arm and moves her hand.) I feel strange. Paige: Do you know why we cast the spell? Kit: Yes, you’re after the familiar hunter. Her name is Kimyra. Leo: Do you know why she is after you? Piper: (clears her throat) How about we get her dressed first? Leo: (laughing uncomfortably) Oh yeah. Good idea. Scene Halliwell Manor, some time later. Human Kit is sitting on the couch in the living room in some of Phoebe’s clothes. Phoebe enters and hands her a cup of tea. The others are sitting. Kit takes a sip of the tea. Kit: Oh wow, this is so good. Milk gets boring after a while. Paige: Do you know what is going on? Kit: Yes, of course. That is why I came back, to warn you and get help. Phoebe: Who is this Kimyra? Kit: She is a powerful warlock who has hunted familiars for years. She takes their power, which allows her to sense others. Piper: What does she hope to gain from this? Kit: She believes we hold an even greater power. Leo: Do you? Familiars are somewhat of a mystery even to us. You’re powerful creatures, attuned to magic itself. That is how you track witches in the first place. Kit: We are servants of nature, of magic. Kimyra believes that if she absorbs enough of our power, she will able to find the source. Paige: The Source of All Evil? A little late to the party, isn’t she? Kit: No, not evil. The Source of All Magic. (Piper and Phoebe exchange looks and Kit notices.) You know what I am talking about. Phoebe: We’ve heard it mentioned before, but that's about it. Kit: Magic is a pure source of energy. It runs through the earth like veins in a body. Witches, much like familiars, are attuned to it, as are the forces of good and evil. In fact, we're sitting on the end of one of those veins as we speak. Leo: The nexus. Kit: Exactly. Like the nexus is a focus point of magic, the source is its point of origin. That is what Kimyra hopes to find. Piper: Is she right, will she be able to find it? Kit: I cannot say with certainty, but we cannot take the risk. No living being is meant to find the source. It must be kept hidden. Phoebe: Then we need to stop her. Kit: And I know how we can find her. She will come after me. Piper: I don’t feel comfortable using you as bait. Paige: What other choice do we have? If we don’t stop her, she could go after other familiars. Kit: I would gladly risk my life to protect the others. Besides, I have faith in you. Piper: (reluctantly) Alright, let’s do it. Scene A street at night. The warlock Kimyra is walking down the street. She looks at a house and sees a black cat observing her from the window. It hisses and Kimyra smiles. She heads toward the house when she suddenly stops and turns. Kimyra: A powerful familiar out in the open. (She looks at the cat.) I guess you’re lucky, a better offer just became available. (Kimyra disappears in a blink.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Kimyra appears in an empty living room. She looks around for the familiar. Kit steps out from behind a wall. Kit: Looking for me? Kimyra: (confused) You? How? Kit: Surprise. (Kimyra senses trouble and turns around. Phoebe is standing behind her and levitates up to kick her. Kimyra falls back and rolls over the couch, though quickly leaps up and grabs her athame.] Kimyra: Witch. Phoebe: Not just one. (Kimyra turns around with a confused look as Piper and Paige step in. Piper flicks her hands and Kimyra freezes, but quickly begins to adjust to it.) Piper: She is resisting. Paige? Paige: (holds out her hand) Athame! (The athame disappears in a swirl of orbs and reappears in Paige’s hand. Kimyra unfreezes and notices her athame is gone. Piper flicks her hands, but Kimyra blinks away, causing the grandfather clock to combust instead.) Piper: Dammit. You’re going to pay for that. (Kimyra appears behind Kit and grabs her by the throat.) Kimyra: I’m not going down, not when I am this close. Kit: You will never find it. (Kit lashes out with her nails and slashes Kimyra in the face. The warlock screams and Kit breaks free. Phoebe runs forward and kicks the warlock.) Phoebe: Paige! (Paige holds out the athame and it orbs into Phoebe’s hand. Phoebe stabs Kimyra in the stomach as she gets up. The warlock screams and erupts in a cloud of black particles that dissolve.) Kit: (smiling) You did it. Luckily I still got my nails. Scene Halliwell Manor, the following morning. The sisters, Leo and Kit are in the conservatory. Phoebe: Are you sure this is what you want? Kit: I'm sure. I’m a familiar, I can do more good in animal form. It's what I am meant to be. Phoebe: Okay. (she reveals a piece of paper and casts a spell.) With these words, I undo the spell, return to form, I wish you well. (Kit smiles as she is surrounded by orbs and begins to glow. When the light fades, Kit the cat is sitting on the floor surrounded by a pile of clothes. Piper opens the door for her and she meows before running off.) Paige: Do you think she will be back? Phoebe: (smiling) There are plenty of other witches out there. We don’t need her anymore. We've grown up and outgrew her. Let her guide others. Piper: I guess you’re right, but still, without her, we probably would not have gotten here. I think she's been more important that we realize. Phoebe: (smiling) Like the time with the cursed painting? Piper: And the time she found the cursed owl. (As her sisters reminisce, Paige frowns.) Paige: Right. Well, I should get going as well. Piper: Where are you going? Paige: I just realized something. I have something to do. Scene Glen’s hotel room. There is a knock on the door and Glen opens it. He smiles when Paige enters. Glen: You’re back. Does this mean you made a decision? Paige: I did. Glen: (frowning) And I am not going to like it, am I? Paige: I’ve been thinking, Glen. You have been a very important part of my life. You helped me become the person I am today, but I have moved on. I have grown up. Glen: So what are you saying? Paige: I’m saying that you will always be a part of my past, and part of me will always love you, but that I need to look to the future. I just want to be friends. Glen: (hesitantly) I see. I am not sure if I can do that. I want more, Paige. It took me a long time to realize, but it’s true. I am not sure I can just be friends. Paige: (emotionally) I’m sorry. Glen: Yeah, me too. Paige: I guess our timing was never right. (Paige kisses Glen as a final goodbye and then leaves. Glen sits down on the bed and sighs. He grabs his phone and calls someone.) Glen: Hey. I decided to take the job. (pauses.) Yeah, I’m glad too. Look, I know we discussed San Francisco, but have you ever considered LA? Scene The Gypsy camp. Paige walks across the camp and knocks on the door of a trailer. The door opens and Evan appears. Evan: (surprised) Paige. Paige: Hi, can we talk? Evan: Sure. (He steps out and closes the door.) Sorry I have been avoiding you. I just didn't know what to do or say. Paige: It is okay. I guess I needed the time to think. Evan: So you made a decision? Paige: I did. I choose you. I realized Glen was a part of my past, and I want to look at the future. (pauses) So do you still want me? Evan: (smiling) Of course. (Paige smiles back and kisses him. They continue making out as they head into the trailer and slam the door shut.) Scene End Episode Category:Scripts